Grabado a fuego
by amsp14
Summary: Snape no había llegado a las últimas reuniones de la Orden, pero ella lo esperaba, porque lo tenía en el corazón igual que la marca tenebrosa estaba en el brazo de él: grabado a fuego… Es un SnapeTonks.
1. Capítulo I

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge del nombre de una canción compuesta e interpretada por Miguel Nández en su disco homónimo. La película mencionada en esta historia es protagonizada por Ethan Hawke (y no sé a quién pertenece). En fin, esto fue escrito solo por diversión (y debido a una noche de insomnio) y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

*******

Grabado a fuego Capítulo I 

Tonks miraba atentamente por la ventana del número 12 de Grimmuld Place, de esta manera dejaba pasar el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora de una nueva reunión de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Sería posible que hoy tampoco llegara? En las últimas dos reuniones no estuvo presente…

Desde finales del año anterior, la joven auror guardaba un pequeño secreto. Ninguno de los habitantes de la casa parecía percibir que estaba más torpe y distraída de lo normal. Algunas veces no conseguía concentrarse ni siquiera en su trabajo, lo cual le reportaba graves problemas con sus superiores. 

En el mes de diciembre pasado, había escuchado una conversación entre Dumbledore y Remus acerca de los problemas que estaba teniendo Snape para mantener engañados a los mortífagos. Su papel de doble espía era cada vez más difícil de sostener y Bellatrix Lestrange no dejaba de mirarlo insistentemente cada vez que proporcionaba un informe a Lord Voldemort. Al final de la conversación, el director del colegio señaló que cada vez el papel de su profesor de pociones se haría más difícil de interpretar… 

Tonks no tenía una relación muy estrecha con Severus Snape. El profesor de pociones era una persona bastante aislada y su conversación con ella se limitaba a saludarla cuando se encontraba de humor para hacerlo. Por lo menos, eso fue así hasta unos meses atrás…

************************************************

Cuando se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad, Sirius Black, el primo de Tonks, ya estaba muerto y ella no se sentía con mucho ánimo de celebrar esta festividad sin parientes cercanos con quién compartirla. Conforme se acercaba más la fiesta, más evidente era el desánimo de la joven. 

Una mañana en particular, arribó el citado profesor de pociones a la casa de Grimmuld Place. En la casa se encontraba solamente Tonks y ver a Snape no le hizo mejorar su ánimo. Su primer impulso fue retirarse antes de que él la viera, pero al levantarse vio que estaba herido.

Presurosa se acercó a él, lo miró a los ojos y antes de que pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta, él perdió el conocimiento. Con más pericia de la acostumbrada, logró colocarlo en el sofá del recibidor, y luego, intentó comunicarse con Dumbledore. Tal vez debido a la cercanía de las fiestas navideñas, esto fue imposible, el director de la escuela no se encontraba disponible así que le dejó un mensaje. 

La opción de llevar al profesor a San Mungo ni siquiera pasó por su mente, sabía que eso sería condenar a muerte a Snape, pues lo más seguro es que Voldemort se enteraría de que una auror ayudó a su mortífago y no era posible que lo considerara solo como una buena acción; sobre todo por que las heridas que presentaba eran prueba del tipo de acciones que llevaba a cabo (no aptas para el profesor de un colegio respetable). En vista de que el resto de los miembros de la Orden no se encontraban en el lugar, decidió que debía atenderlo ella misma. 

Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar las heridas, esta tarea le consumió muchísimo tiempo y fue un gran consuelo para ella, pues al estar ocupada no tenía oportunidad de pensar en sus problemas. Cuando finalizaba esta labor Snape recuperó el sentido. Miró a la joven que trabajaba arduamente en una fea herida que tenía el profesor en el brazo izquierdo, muy cerca de la marca tenebrosa que tenía tatuada en su piel. 

Tonks limpiaba cuidadosamente la herida de Snape y a la vez miraba la marca que tantos problemas representaba para el mundo mágico. Era una marca extraña y en ese momento era de un color rojo intenso. Lentamente deslizó sus dedos hasta tocarla y con ellos recorrió todo su contorno. Parecía grabada a fuego sobre su piel y seguramente, debía ser algo muy doloroso. Snape la miraba atentamente, pero no dijo nada pues observo que de los azules ojos de la chica salía una silenciosa lágrima. De pronto, ella pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos y su rostro reflejó una tristeza cada vez más profunda. Muy despacio la mano derecha del profesor avanzó desde su costado hasta la cabeza de la joven y muy dulcemente intentó consolarla. 

La primera reacción de Tonks fue de asombro, volvió su cabeza lentamente y miró al profesor directo a los ojos. El reaccionó en ese instante y rehaciéndose intentó incorporarse rápidamente del sofá. Debido a sus lesiones no fue posible que llegara a levantarse, más bien tuvo que regresar a su anterior posición debido al vértigo que experimentó debido al brusco movimiento.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran todos los demás? – preguntó sin más preámbulo a la joven.

- No lo sé, ninguno se anotó en la lista antes de salir.

- Muy graciosa! Necesito hablar con Lupin, ¿dónde está?

- Te digo que no lo sé! – repitió la chica.

- Vaya carácter! Creí que ya no quedaba nadie en esta casa alguien tan cascarrabias…

- Pues es cierto, eso solo sucede cuando tú te apareces por aqu

El profesor pareció meditar un poco la respuesta y para la sorpresa de Tonks, le sonrió. Ella no pudo evitarlo y sonrió también. La tensión entre ambos se aflojó un poco y con un tono de voz bastante dulce en comparación al usado anteriormente preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Esas heridas son profundas, vas a necesitar unos días de reposo…

- Espero que no sean muchos. – replicó él.

- Intenté avisarle a Dumbledore de tu llegada, pero no se encontraba disponible. Espero que al llegar a su despacho se comunique con nosotros.

- Gracias.

- No te preocupes por agradecérmelo, era mi obligación. Él debe estar enterado de todo lo que sucede a los miembros de la Orden…

- No me refiero a eso, sino a curar mis heridas. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Tonks no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Snape no solo le agradecía por haberlo curado, sino que además había halagado su trabajo! Seguramente alguno de los medicamentos que había utilizado había afectado al profesor… o los golpes habían sido demasiados fuertes. 

- Como ya has despertado sería bueno que comieras algo, no te ves muy bien.

- Tengo casi tres días de no comer… - dijo Snape.

- Pues ya es hora de que lo hagas. Tengo preparada una sopa de pollo, ¿quieres un plato?

- Bien.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Creo que hoy Voldemort estaba de mal humor…

Tonks no quiso insistir, cuando regresó con el plato el estaba inconsciente. Con un hechizo le hizo reaccionar e intentó que comiera, pero fue muy poco lo que logró.

La chica veló a su lado un poco preocupada. No sabía quién había infringido esas heridas a su compañero de la Orden, pero en definitiva era una persona que deseaba hacerle mucho daño. ¿Habrían descubierto que era un espía doble? ¿Habían sido los mortífagos o los aurores? Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que al estar actuando como mortífago algún auror los descubriera y lo atacara. Mientras la chica cavilaba de esta manera, Albus Dumbledore arribó a la casa, había leído el mensaje que le dejara Tonks y tras arreglar algunos asuntos en el colegio partió a ver a su amigo. Con el llegó la señora Promfey.

Tonks se retiró con Dumbledore para que la eficiente enfermera pudiera examinar a Snape. 

- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? – preguntó el director.

- Realmente no lo sé. Apareció de pronto bastante mal herido y lo único que dijo fue que Voldemort estaba de mal humor, creo que yo no le inspiro mucha confianza.

Dumbledore suministró una  poción a Snape para mantenerlo conciente unos minutos, con el fin de averiguar lo sucedido. Resultó que Voldemort lo había castigado por no cumplir completamente una tarea que le había encomendado. El Lord Oscuro quería que robara cierto objeto y matara a su dueño. Aunque Snape llevó el objeto solicitado, recibió un duro castigo por no matar al hombre en cuestión. Pero el no podía hacerlo, ese hombre era Remus Lupin.

Luego de esta conversación, Dumbledore reunió a la Orden del Fénix para una sesión de emergencia. En esta encerrona se decidió que Lupin debía trasladarse a Hogwarts, pues era el lugar más seguro si Voldemort intentaba matarlo. Con Snape se debería haber hecho lo mismo, pero debido a que en el colegio se encontraban muchos hijos de mortífagos, era preferible que permaneciera en Grimmuld Place. Como el profesor de pociones iba a estar fuera de funciones por lo menor durante un mes, Lupin debería suplirlo en las clases y de esta manera explicarían la presencia del licántropo nuevamente en el colegio. 

Aun quedaba otro problema por resolver. Snape debía permanecer en Grimmuld Place pero alguien debía atenderlo, sus heridas iban a sanar pero eso no sería en forma inmediata. Durante al menos un mes alguien debería ayudarle y para eso debía permanecer constantemente en la casa. Molly se ofreció a cumplir con esta labor, pues sus hijos estaban todos en el colegio o en sus respectivos trabajos y Artur podía trasladarse al ministerio desde la casa en la que se encontraban. 

Para sorpresa de todos el director rechazó el ofrecimiento. Su argumento principal fue el de no despertar sospechas, la casa en la que se encontraban no debía ser descubierta y era del conocimiento de todos que Artur era vigilado desde el ataque que había sufrido unos meses atrás.

Cuando parecía que no se encontraría una solución satisfactoria, Tonks pidió la palabra y se ofreció a cumplir con esa tarea.

- Creo que soy la persona indicada para cumplir con ese trabajo. Desde hace un par de semanas estoy intentando que me den unos días libres para dedicarme más de lleno a los trabajos de la Orden. Mis jefes están bastante felices de mi deseo, pues me consideran un poco distraída, así que tengo un permiso a partir de mañana y por un mes para resolver "ciertos asuntos personales".

- Maravilloso – dijo Dumbledore, – creo que la tarea más importante que podemos asignarte en este momento es cuidar de Snape hasta que se recupere.

Al finalizar la reunión, Dumbledore se acercó a Tonks para agradecerle nuevamente que se encargara del herido. 

- Sé que no es una persona fácil de tratar, pero espero que contigo la sangre no llegue al río. Si tu primo estuviera en esta casa, habría tenido que hechizarlos a ambos para que no se mataran uno al otro…

La mención de Sirius por parte del mago, había sido como un balde de agua fría sobre la joven. Ella se había ofrecido para cuidar al enemigo de toda la vida de su primo! No podía creerlo! Sorpresivamente para ella, una voz interior calmó sus dudas y le hizo recordar la sonrisa que habían compartido solo unas horas antes y las palabras de agradecimiento que él le había dirigido. Lentamente contestó al director.

- Estoy segura de que Sirius no habría querido que Snape muriera ahora que trabajaban para el mismo bando. Además, creo que después de todo él no es tan huraño como aparenta ser.

Dumbledore se sorprendió de esta última frase, pero discretamente no dijo nada al respecto.

Los primeros días en que Tonks cuidó a Snape pasaron sin ninguna novedad. La mayor parte del tiempo el estaba semiinconsciente y aparte de suministrarle algunas pociones, traídas del armario del profesor, su trabajo se limitaba a estar en la casa por si él despertaba.

Al quinto día, Snape despertó bastante lúcido.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó directamente a la chica.

- Hola, muy bien y ¿tú cómo estás?

El profesor se quedó un poco cortado y al mirarla, vio que ella le sonreía. Un poco sin querer él le sonrió también. Una nueva sensación de calidez recorrió la espalda de la chica y sin darse cuenta, dejó caer la taza que tenía en sus manos. Un poco azorada se agachó a recogerla y al hacerlo, golpeó una pequeña mesa que había ubicado al lado de la cama de Snape, para colocar su comida cuando él despertara. Luego de juntar todo lo que había derribado, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y notó el se divertía viéndola hacer.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Alistó una bandeja con comida y se encaminó nuevamente a donde el herido. No podía comprender plenamente ese ataque de torpeza, se estaba comportando como una colegiala… Tomó la comida de la cocina y con mucho cuidado, la llevó hasta él y la colocó en la recién levantada mesa.

El profesor comió en silencio. Cuando terminó Tonks pensó que se quedaría dormido mientras ella llevaba todo a la cocina, pero al regresar, él la esperaba bien despierto.

*******

Espero que te haya gustado este primer capítulo. De ser así déjame un mensaje. Si no te gustó, también… (igual soy curiosa!)


	2. Capítulo II

Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge del nombre de una canción compuesta e interpretada por Miguel Nández en su disco homónimo. La película mencionada en esta historia es protagonizada por Ethan Hawke (y no sé a quién pertenece). En fin, esto fue escrito solo por diversión (y debido a una noche de insomnio) y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Gracias a tod@s los que han leído esta historia. Este es el segundo capítulo, así que faltan dos más para que esto se acabe…

Nazaret: muchas gracias por tu mensaje. La verdad es que si me tomó un poco de tiempo dejar todo de la forma que quería. Se que la redacción y el texto en general puede perfeccionarse, en fin espero críticas… Por cierto, ¿qué te parece la canción?, porque de fijo tu si la conoces, es una de mis favoritas. En los próximos capítulos (faltas dos), la nombraré más.

Besos guapa y que todo te salga bien.

Hermiginny13: gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Se que Remus – Tonks es una pareja más apreciada que la que yo propongo, pero en fin… a Snape siempre lo dejan solo y la verdad es que es mi personaje favorito. Comparto con vos el "gusto" por los Harry – Hermione, para mí ella debe ser la pareja de Ron o permanecer sola… Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo (ya solo faltan 2!)

Susy snape Malfoy: gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Me alegro que te gustara. Se que la pareja no es muy común, de hecho esa es la principal razón por la que la escogí. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Clau de Snape: hola, desde que leí tu nick, supe que me gustaría tu opinión acerca de la historia. También es mi personaje favorito y creo que me lo han dejado solo mucho tiempo!! En fin, gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste como se desarrollan los hechos en este capítulo.

Pupi-chan: me alegra que te gustara la historia y la pareja que utilicé en ella. Como la historia solo será de cuatro capítulos, no tendrás que esperar demasiado para enterarte de cómo terminan estos dos. 

Narua Black: que honor que hayas leído mi fic. Eres una de mis autoras favoritas. Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este capítulo también te agrade. Con esto ya está la mitad de la historia… Gracias por leerme, que yo sigo fiel a lo que escribes…

Grabado a fuego 

Snape fue atacado antes de las fiestas navideñas y Nymphradora Tonks se ofreció para cuidarlo por unos días mientras se recupera.

Capítulo II 

- ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que llegué a esta casa?

- Cinco – contestó la muchacha.

- No puede ser… ¿Qué ha pasado en estos días?

- Dumbledore se llevó a Lupin a Hogwarts para protegerlo y te está supliendo en tus clases. Mientras tanto yo estoy aquí para ver que te pongas bien.

- ¿Eres mi enfermera particular? ¿Tú? ¿Una Black? – estas preguntas parecían más dirigidas a sí mismo que a la joven, pero aún así ella le respondió.

- Sí, hay algunos que tienen suerte y reciben lo mejor de lo mejor. – aunque su intención había sido molestarlo, él le dirigió una mirada y se sonrió. 

Tonks estaba un poco confundida, había pensado que él se molestaría con ella, le diría un par de "linduras" y volvería a comportarse como el mismo gruñón de siempre. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió. Snape no sabía la razón, pero desde que había vuelto en sí la primera vez, se había sentido profundamente agradecido con la prima de Sirius, había curado sus heridas y se había preocupado por él, cosa que nunca hubiera creído posible. Simplemente no podía enojarse con ella.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos se miraron silenciosamente sin darse cuenta de que el silencio se hacía cada vez más largo. Tonks lo miraba atentamente, no podía creerlo pero distinguía en él un cierto atractivo que no había visto antes, ¿sería por esa extraña sonrisa? No estaba segura, pero lo que sí sabía era que debía averiguarlo. Snape también la observaba con atención. Ella siempre fue un misterio para él, no supo de su existencia hasta que llegó a la Orden. Debido a su pariente más cercano, no había tenido ocasión que hablar alguna vez a solas con ella, pero ahora que estaban en esa habitación, se planteó el firme objetivo de conocerla, pues su mirada le decía que se estaba perdiendo de algo bueno.

Un ruido en la cocina, rompió la magia del momento. Tonks fue a ver de que se trataba, pero resultó ser un gnomo que quería tomar un poco del asado que había preparado la chica. Su lucha con el mágico ser, se llevó más tiempo del que pensaba y provocó un poco de ruido. 

Al terminar de echarlo de la casa, tuvo el impulso de regresar a la habitación de Snape, pero cuando se encaminaba hacia allá, se planteó la posibilidad de que él no quisiera hablar con ella. Se detuvo un momento y luego continuó su camino, si no quería hablar con ella podía quedarse callado! 

Cuando llegó al cuarto en cuestión, descubrió que para su sorpresa él la estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – ella observó al herido y se dio cuenta de que había intentado levantarse aunque no le había sido posible. Supuso que se debía a que no la creía capaz de enfrentarse sola a algún peligro, pero en fin, venía enfrentándose a esto desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el ministerio. Sus jefes, sus compañeros y hasta sus amigos, creían que era demasiado atarantada para lograr cumplir con lo que le asignaban. Este pensamiento hizo que se sintiera profundamente molesta.

- Nada que yo no pudiera manejar – dijo cortante. Snape se sorprendió de esa reacción y rápidamente paso de la preocupación al enojo. En realidad, se había sentido ofuscado debido a la tardanza de la chica. No era improbable que los mortífagos descubrieran su paradero y estaba seguro de que no dudarían en matarla si se interponía entre ellos y sus objetivo y sentía que ella no iba a dejar que llegaran a él. 

Ambos estaban molestos y eso produjo un silencio incómodo. Sin esperar otra razón Tonks se retiró de la habitación y no regresó hasta entrada la tarde, hora en que le llevó algo de comer. Para este momento ya ella había superado su enojo, así que como una señal de paz, decidió llevarle al convaleciente un libro de poesía que pensó podría gustarle.

- Te traje algo para que te entretengas – cuando le dio el libro, un Snape bastante señudo la miró fijamente. No podía creer que ella supiera que amaba la poesía, tenía que ser casualidad que ella hubiera escogido ese libro para él.

- Gracias, Darío es uno de mis favoritos – dijo secamente. La chica le sonrió y un poco incrédula se felicitó por su elección.

Tonks se sentó a su lado mientras el comía. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando la voz del maestro la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba la poesía?

- En realidad lo que hice fue escoger uno de mis libros favoritos. Pensé que podía gustarte.

- Tengo cierta predilección por los poetas latinoamericanos. Su forma dura de ver la vida hace sus escritos muy especiales. –la conversación acerca de poesía se alargó durante toda la comida del herido. Luego de que este terminara, cuando ella se retiraba con el servicio, escuchó que él le decía– ¿volverás pronto para que acabemos la conversación?

A partir de ese momento, Tonks pasaba la mayor parte del día con Snape. Hablaban de poesía, de literatura en general, de música y de todos los temas que se les presentaran a excepción de aquellos que los incluyeran a ellos de alguna manera. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de pensar en la guerra o en los problemas personales que tenían, la posibilidad de hablar con alguien sin tener que referirse a esos temas era algo que tenían que aprovechar.

Por fin llegó la fiesta navideña y tomó por sorpresa a los dos habitantes de la casa. Ese día todos los miembros de la Orden iban a reunirse en el número 12 de Grimmuld Place. Snape estaba cada vez mejor y dos días antes de Navidad, ya había podido dar algunos pasos con la ayuda de la chica. Su relación de amistad había crecido poco a poco en las dos semanas que habían compartido, pero él estaba seguro de que esa noche eso terminaría… Ella se había comportado bien con él porque estaban solos. Cuando se presentaran los demás volverían a ser dos extraños, estaba seguro de eso. Este pensamiento había tornado al profesor de pociones nuevamente en un gruñón. 

Tonks estaba un poco preocupada por el cambio, estaba segura de que al enterarse de que los demás llegarían ese día, él había decidido que ya no la necesitaba y temía que su naciente amistad se viera truncada. Realmente no deseaba que él se alejara o volviera a tratarla como antaño, pero una cosa era segura, ella no iba a mendigar su amistad, si él decidía que ella no era lo suficiente buena para él, de seguro que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Esa mañana, antes de que comenzara el arribo de sus compañeros de la Orden, ambos estaban bastante nerviosos. Ella le llevó el desayuno a la habitación y para su sorpresa encontró al profesor levantado y dispuesto a salir de ella. 

- Me alegra verte de pie – dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa. Ya el día anterior él había estado un poco grosero y no quería tener una nueva discusión – creo que pronto perderé mi nuevo empleo…

- Sí, espero estar fuera de este lugar esta noche. – la chica enarcó una ceja y le miró fijamente. El se sintió un poco mal por la frase, pues podía interpretarse como que deseaba alejarse de ella, lo cual tenía que reconocer que no era cierto. Tonks lo interpreto precisamente de esa manera.

- No te preocupes, al finalizar el día probablemente podrás irte a un lugar con mejor instalación y mejor servicio! – dejando la bandeja se retiró rápidamente de la habitación. El profesor de pociones tuvo el impulso de seguirla y aclarar el mal entendido, pero recordando que al final del día las cosas volverían a ser lo que eran, prefirió dejarlo estar.

Dumbledore fue el primero en llegar a la casa. Por medio de una serie de mensajes que le enviaba Tonks diariamente, estaba enterado de la mejoría del profesor, pero debido a los cuidados propios de la situación en el mundo mágico, no había vuelto a la casa hasta ese momento. Lo acompañaba Remus Lupin, quien deseaba ver a Snape para agradecerle lo que había hecho por él.

Cuando llegaron la casa, notaron inmediatamente la tensión del ambiente. Ambos la vieron de diferente manera. Lupin creía que era normal, pues si él hubiera tenido que estar a solas con Snape por más de dos semanas seguramente estaría deseando que eso acabara. Dumbledore por su parte, percibió algo más en el ambiente.

Ambos hombres saludaron a la chica y se dirigieron a la sala, habitación en la que se encontraba Snape. Lupin le agradeció un par de veces lo que había hecho y le comentó las particularidades del objeto que le había llevado a Voldemort. Era un casette de video y el que el Lord quería debía tener la grabación de un proceso penal, la que había llegado a sus manos tenía una copia de la película "Colmillo blanco", la favorita del licántropo. 

Remus sabía que Voldemort debía estar furioso y que al enterarse de que el hombre lobo (N.A: el más querido de la literatura!) continuaba con vida, Snape había pagado caro el precio. 

Cuando Lupin se retiró de la sala, se dirigió directo al estudio en que se encontraba Tonks, había notado que estaba un poco decaída y decidió darle conversación para sacarla de su mutismo. Estaba seguro que se refería a la tristeza que sentía de no tener a su primo para esta fiesta, así que pensaba levantarle el ánimo.

- Hola preciosa, ¿cómo has pasado estos días? – la pregunta sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos y tras hacer un repaso mental de todo lo sucedido dijo:

- Han estado bastante bien.

- No puedes engañarme. Estas triste por algo, pero descuida, ya hoy te verás libre de esta penosa tarea que vienes realizando. Sé que él no es una persona muy expresiva pero sé que en el fondo agradece lo que has hecho por él.

- No ha sido una tarea penosa…

- Oh vamos!, no irás a decirme que has disfrutado mucho haciendo de enfermera!

- Pues no ha sido una tarea difícil, la verdad es que creo que hasta lo he pasado bien. Estaba un poco deprimida por la llegada de las fiestas, pero este trabajo me ha dado mucho en que pensar y creo que me ha sentado fenomenal. – miró a Lupin fijamente y este le sonrió. Sabía que ella estaba sufriendo por la falta de su primo.

- Sirius estaría muy orgulloso de ti. 

- No estoy tan segura, el no habría aprobado que me enamorara de su enemigo. - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento? ¡Ella no estaba enamorada de Snape!, ¡eso no era posible! 

Un poco turbada miró nuevamente a Remus, ¿habría expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta? Al mirar la cara del licántropo, se percató de que sí lo había hecho. Él la miraba bastante sorprendido, no podía creer lo que ella había dicho. Se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando sola a la chica. Esto era increíble, ella se había enamorado de Snape, ¡debía estar mal de la cabeza!, ¡Era Snape!__


	3. Capítulo III

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge del nombre de una canción compuesta e interpretada por Miguel Nández en su disco homónimo. La película mencionada en esta historia es protagonizada por Ethan Hawke (y no sé a quién pertenece). En fin, esto fue escrito solo por diversión (y debido a una noche de insomnio) y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, verdaderamente dan ganas de seguir publicando los capítulos de la historia. Este ya es el penúltimo, espero poder poner el último el fin de semana…

**Susy Snape Malfoy**: gracias!!!!, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, en este capítulo verás lo que pasa con Snape, creo que lo he puesto más tierno (es como yo me lo imagino!). En cuanto a Remus, el es un chico discreto! Pero no dudará en comentar el tema con alguien más…

**Indira de Snape**: creo que estoy un poco celosa… (por tu nick!). Que suerte que te gustara la historia. A mi las canciones de este chico (Miguel Nández wapooooo!) me provocan historias de este tipo, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Por otro lado espero que Sirius no se sienta muy mal por esto, aunque lo dudo…

**Narua Black**: me temo que en este fic, Remus no está enamorado de Tonks, solo está preocupado por ella, la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido enredarlo de esa manera... Creo que dejaré esa idea para otro (o para la segunda parte, que Sara Fénix Black insiste en que escriba). Gracias por el mensaje y me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia. El fin de semana intentaré colgar el capítulo final. 

**Clau de Snape**: ¿te he dicho que me encanta tu nick? La cara de Remus debe haber sido de enmarcarla, estoy segura de que no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella es una Black ¿no? Pero en fin, creo que en este capítulo lo encara con un poco de buen humor. Dime que te parece la conversación de Lupin Y Dumbledore. Mira que Snape y Tonks son un par de tontos, ¿cómo es posible que crean que lo que han estado viviendo se va a acabar así como así? ¡Así son los enamorados cuando no se han sincerado uno con el otro! Espero que te guste lo que les tengo deparado para este capítulo. Espero poner el final el fin de semana... Por cierto, voy a leer tu historia, espero empezar esta tarde, ¡15 capítulos!, creo que me llevará un poco de tiempo… (solo espero que si haces sufrir a Snape, sea para que al final sea feliz!) Gracias por todo wapa, cuídate!

**Samara-Snape**: comienzo diciéndote que no será posible que le bajes Snape a Tonks, porque ¡yo pedí mano primero! Espero que este capítulo te parezca que va para situaciones interesantes. Escribí esta historia en una sola noche así que no es muy larga… de hecho después de este solo queda un capítulo más, pero en fin yo creo que si es interesante.

**barbi-black**: hola, espero que tu espíritu Black no se sienta lastimado porque la prima de Sirius se enamore de Snape, él no es tan mal chico como todas creen, ¡en serio!, hasta le gusta la poesía… Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**i-chan**: hola guapa, gracias por el aliento, espero que te siga gustando…

**Luna-Kitty-Lovegood**: gracias por leer también el capítulo 2. Creo que el gusto por la poesía fue un intento por mostrar un Snape más humano y no a la persona dura e inflexible que nos han presentado siempre, ¡por favor! El es más que eso… En esta historia Remus si está enamorado de ella lo disimula muy bien, así que no, pero te cuento que varias personas lo han sugerido, a lo mejor…

**Alexms**: Hola, gracias por leer mi historia, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado, me daba un poco de miedo de que al ser un fic tan corto no fuera de interés, pero gracias a Dios no ha sido así. Por suerte enviaste el mensaje con tu dirección, por que me gusta leer todas las historias de Snape que puedo, espero leerla mañana, ya te enterarás…

**Naomi**: Me alegra que te halla gustado la pareja de esta historia. Espero que te guste este capítulo, la historia de amor se desenvuelve más en esta parte, en fin espero tus comentarios… Gracias por leer la historia y darme tu opinión.

**S-chan**: Yo también he creído siempre que la lectura debe ser uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Snape, sobre todo porque sabe mucho de muchas cosas y no parece ser muy comunicativo. En fin, que espero que te guste leer a ti también y te entretengas con este capítulo. Espero que me des tus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

**Strega-in-progress**: ¡Lo siento!, ¡de veras!, no fue mi intención dejarte a media vela… ya verás en este capítulo lo que sucede, ¡a ver si te gusta!, espero que sí. Gracias por leer mi historia, yo soy fiel a la tuya (¡es de mis favoritas!). Por cierto el último capítulo me pareció fenomenal, aunque ya debes haber leído mi mensaje… 

**Sara-Ginny**: ¡ya vas a ver lo que va a pasar en este capítulo! Remus está bastante sorprendido, pero lo va a superar, el quiere mucho a la chica y desea lo mejor para ella, ya lo verás… Que dicha que estás trabajando en "Volar", estoy deseando ver cómo se desarrolla la historia, sobre todo la de Remus…

**Arwen Atenas**: Gracias por leer mi historia, ¡eres un sol!, yo estoy muy enganchada por la traducción que estás haciendo y creo que "Severus versus Sirius" es una gran historia (¡esto es un comercial!, espero que funcione).

Grabado a fuego 

****

Remus no puede creer que Tonks esté enamorada de Snape, ¡de Snape! ¿será correspondido el amor de la chica?

Capítulo III 

Dumbledore hablaba animadamente con Snape. Encontraba al profesor de pociones un poco cambiado, ¿sería posible que la influencia de esa chica hubiera suavizado un poco al exmortífago?

- Creo que ya estás en condiciones de volver al ruedo, Severus – dijo el director amablemente.  – Voldemort no ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, puesto que no te han buscado todavía… 

- Es verdad, en el fondo me tranquiliza. Estoy mucho mejor, pero estoy preocupado, – dijo – desde que Voldemort me castigó no ha vuelto a llamarme. No sé si habrá decidido prescindir de mis servicios, no puedo permitir que eso pase, la información que obtenemos de su cuartel es muy valiosa… – deseaba partir lo antes posible de aquella casa, los ojos azules de Tonks, al menos ese día eran de ese color, no lo dejaban en paz. Cada vez que quería centrar su mente en algo, su imagen volvía a aparecer…

- Aunque es cierto, no quiero que busques a Voldemort. Sabes que él te llamará cuando te necesite, antes puede parecer sospechoso…

- Tal vez debería buscar una forma de congraciarme con él, pero creo que solo le agradaría que llevara el cadáver de Remus como regalo.

- No te preocupes ahora por eso. Dentro de un par de días estarás de regreso en Hogwarts y…

- ¡Un par de días!, ¿no podré regresar hoy? ¡Tengo que volver hoy! – casi gritó en interpelado.

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente y se preguntó sus sospechas estaban bien fundamentadas. ¿Él deseaba dejar de estar inactivo o quería alejarse de Tonks?, tenía que averiguarlo.

- No creo que deba asignarte ninguna misión en este momento. Las cosas están un poco revueltas, pero la llegada de Remus a Hogwarts ha aplacado un poco a los chicos de tu casa. Ahora hay bastantes de ellos en el colegio y tu regreso les haría sentirse motivados a volver a las andadas.

- Podría mantenerme en las mazmorras y decir que aun me encuentro convaleciente. – Así que no le importaba estar inactivo, lo que deseaba era irse de aquel lugar, Dumbledore ahora estaba seguro.

- Lo siento Severus, creo que deberás quedarte aun un par de días.

- Bueno, de todas maneras ya no necesito una niñera, así que ella podrá irse… – esto lo dijo muy bajito, como para el mismo, casi en un susurro.

Dumbledore sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. Esto era mejor de lo que había pensado. En ese preciso momento arribó a la casa la familia Weasley; los miembros del ministerio que pertenecían a la Orden, Harry Potter y Hermione, Arabella y algunos otros que fueron llegando poco a poco.

Unos a otros se fueron saludando efusivamente. Incluso Snape recibió abrazos de algunos de los componentes de la Orden, pues aun no se recuperaban del susto de verlo tan delicado. En silencio y un poco sorprendido, aceptó las muestras de cariño. Incluso aquel trío de chiquillos le saludó con una sonrisa, ¡era extraño lo que unas cuantas heridas podían provocar en la gente! En ese momento, le asaltó una duda, ¿sería lo mismo lo que le sucedió a Tonks? ¿estaría solo un poco preocupada por él? Era un tonto, ella formaba parte del sentir general y él se había enamorado como un tonto… ¡Un momento! ¿Enamorado?, ¿era esa la palabra que había venido a su cabeza? Levantó la vista y ella lo estaba mirando, lo veía de una manera profunda, intensa; de la misma forma en que él la veía a ella.

Dos hombres percibieron esa mirada. Ambos comprendieron lo que había sucedido en esas dos semanas. Dos almas tristes y llenas de problemas, se habían encontrado en un lugar neutral y el trato diario había realizado el resto.

Al finalizar la fiesta de Navidad, poco a poco se fueron retirando todos los invitados. Los primeros en llegar fueron los últimos en irse. Al llegar la colegio, ambos hombres se miraron y rieron abiertamente por un buen rato. 

- No sé si notaste lo mismo que yo, pero creo que esa chica está enamorada de Severus – dijo Dumbledore.

- Si lo sé, ella me lo dijo – Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido. – No creo que quisiera decírmelo, más bien creo que se le escapó.

- Pensé que ella aun no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero estoy prácticamente seguro de que es plenamente correspondida.

- Eso me pareció a mi también, la miraba de una forma que no deja lugar a dudas, ¿crees que se atrevan a expresarlo?

- Aun no lo sé, pero habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo. 

- Espero que funcione, sería muy bueno para ella. Últimamente se ha culpado mucho por lo ocurrido el año anterior, y su torpeza innata le ha causado problemas en el ministerio, creo que esto podría ser beneficioso para ella, si es que realmente él la ama.

- Estoy seguro de que es así, pero no sé si él estará listo para decírselo, ha estado mucho tiempo en las sombras y el misterio es lo que mejor conoce, no es fácil que de repente abra su alma a alguien.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, en el número doce de Grimmuld Place dos personas intentaban no tener que encontrarse juntos en la misma habitación. Él se encontraba en su cuarto, e intentaba leer por enésima vez el libro de poesía que ella le había dado; pero no podía concentrarse. La extraña mirada que la chica le dirigía durante la fiesta lo perseguía a lo largo de cada poema. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que él?, ¿sospecharía los sentimientos que había despertado en él? Tenía que averiguarlo y solo había una manera de hacerlo…

Ella estaba en su habitación y daba vueltas sin saber que hacer. Su presencia la perseguía a cada paso, si cerraba los ojos veía su intensa mirada y si intentaba no pensar en nada, volvía a sentir su mano sobre su cabeza… ¿Qué sucedería si él se enteraba de que ella lo amaba?, ¿se reiría de ella? No podía permitirlo, él no debía saber lo que ella sentía por él, sería demasiado vergonzoso que la despreciara. 

Mientras albergaba estos negros pensamientos, escuchó unos golpes en su puerta. Tenía que ser él, no había nadie más en la casa. Inconscientemente se miró al espejo e intentó controlarse antes de abrir la puerta, pero su torpeza afloró nuevamente y dejó un sembrado de caos desde la ventana al espejo. Una lámpara, la mesa de noche e incluso la alfombra fueron las causantes del desorden obtenido. El ruido que provocó, asustó al profesor de pociones que abrió la puerta intempestivamente e ingresó varita en mano a la habitación. La chica estaba frente a él aun un poco asustada por la forma en que él entró, pero lo miró igual que unas horas antes… 

Él no lo pensó dos veces, ella estaba bien, probablemente había tropezado con la alfombra y enviado a piso los otros dos objetos, pero estaba bien y se levantaba del suelo en ese momento, él no pudo evitar el impulso y, con un abrazo la ayudó a levantarse y al estar de pie, junto sus labios a los de ella en un beso apasionado, que dejaba entrever lo profundo de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Tonks no podía creerlo, Snape la estaba besando. El hombre que ella amaba, la tenía en sus brazos y la besaba ansiosamente. La mente de la chica daba miles de vueltas, sus pensamientos de momentos antes desaparecieron y correspondió ardientemente al beso que recibía. Snape sintió que vencía las reservas de la chica y profundizó aun más el beso que le daba. Ella era lo que amaba y si estaba en sus manos no iba a dejarla ir.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto duró ese beso, pero ciertamente no se separaron hasta que les fue imposible respirar. Ni uno ni otro dijo nada en ese momento, solo se miraron y, casi sin querer, una sonrisa afloró en los labios de ambos antes de repetir el beso.

Nympradora Tonks se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, él estaba con ella y sabía que no era un juego, sentía que él la amaba. 

Por su parte, Severus Snape estaba descubriendo lo que era sentirse feliz, no era comparable a nada de lo vivido hasta el momento. Ella era maravillosa y al menos por el momento era toda suya.

Luego de una larga serie de tiernos besos, Snape pasó su manos por la cabellera de la chica y ella dejó correr su mano por la espalda del profesor. Él la miró atentamente y por fin habló:

- Señorita Tonks, creo que es necesario que hable seriamente con usted. – ella le miró fijamente y se estrechó aun más a su cuerpo. – No sé que tipo de magia has utilizado pero estoy locamente enamorado de ti…

Ella no necesitaba oír más, él la amaba, era cierto, su amor era correspondido.

- Yo también te amo, por favor, no dejes de abrazarme! 

Permanecieron abrazados toda la noche, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo la cercanía era suficiente para ellos. Despertaron abrazados en la cama de Tonks (N.A: solo durmieron eh!). 

Los dos días que aun debía pasar Snape en la casa de Grimmuld Place, fueron lo más cercano al paraíso que podía imaginarse. No solo estaba en completa tranquilidad sino que ella estaba con él. Agradecía en silencio a Dumbledore que no hubiera tomado en serio sus palabras de hacer que ella se fuera. Tenía dos días completos para pasarlos con ella y no iba a desaprovecharlos.

Ella sabía que él le ocultaba algo, no estaba segura de lo que era, pero sabía que era así. ¿Habría sido convocado por Voldemort y no quería decírselo? No quería que él regresara con los mortífagos, era muy peligroso, esa mujer desconfiaba de él y ya había matado a su primo, no podía permitir que dañara también al hombre de su vida.

En la tarde de su último día en la casa, Snape notó que ella estaba preocupada, pero no pudo preguntarle que le sucedía. En ese momento un fuerte dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo le anunció que Voldemort sabía de su recuperación y deseaba que acudiera a él. El profesor de pociones levantó su mirada y la clavó en los ojos de Tonks, era duro pero debían volver al mundo real. Él era un espía y debía cumplir con su papel para el bien del mundo mágico. Ella comprendió su mirada, lentamente se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego, deslizó la mano por el brazo del profesor y levantó lentamente la manga izquierda de su túnica. La marca parecía hecha con sangre y ardía fuertemente.

El llamó su careta por medio de un hechizo y se dispuso a irse.

- No vayas…, no quiero que vayas… - dijo la chica.

- Tengo que hacerlo. No tengo elección. – Lentamente se separó de ella, depositó un beso en su frente y le sonrió. – Sabes que tengo que ir, hay muchas cosas en juego.

- Sí, lo sé, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrirte. Te amo.

- Lo sé, eso me dará fuerzas para regresar a salvo… - pensando que si se quedaba más tiempo levantaría sospechas, decidió desaparecer. – Yo también te amo…

Y se fue. El beso que le dio en la frente aún conservaba su calidez, pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Tonks estaba preocupada. Luego de que Snape se fue, había comunicado lo sucedido a Dumbledore y este le había asegurado que el profesor era muy competente en su labor y que no lo descubrirían. Por el tono de voz del director, supo que el sabía acerca de lo que sentía ella por el espía. Agradeció mentalmente las palabras de aliento que le dio, pero eso no desvaneció su preocupación. 

************************************************

Los días pasaron lentamente para la joven auror. Tenía más de dos meses de no ver a Snape y no tenían ninguna noticia acerca de su paradero. Cada día se sentía más preocupada y el insomnio se había convertido en el único compañero de sus noches. En el fondo, algo le decía que Snape no llegaría a la reunión que tenían planificada para esa tarde. Lentamente, se levantó de su puesto junto a la ventana y, en silencio, se dirigió a la cocina.

Recordaba a cada momento la apariencia de la marca en el brazo del exmortífago, el tatuaje estaba grabado a fuego en su piel, como el profesor se había grabado en su corazón.

…grabado a fuego,  
llevo tu nombre aquí en mi pecho   
y me entretengo, curándomelo…

La voz de Dumbledore la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dirigía directamente a ella al decir que el profesor de pociones no podría estar presente en la reunión. 

- Pero, ¿se encuentra bien? – la pregunta salió rápidamente de sus labios. Ya los otros miembros de la Orden se habían acostumbrado a escucharla, era la misma que hacía a todos los que daban sus informes.

Dumbledore había recibido un mensaje suyo esa mañana. Le indicaba que no podía retomar su puesto dando clases de pociones en Hogwarts debido a la enfermedad de su prima Lucrecia. Todos sabían que tal prima no existía, pero esto les indicaba que estaba trabajando con Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Una corriente fría recorrió la espalda de Tonks al escuchar el nombre de su odiada tía. No solo había matado a su primo, sino que estaba trabajando con Snape y como todos sabían, sospechaba abiertamente de él.

Otra información recibida, les indicó que Bella y Snape irían por Lupin esa misma noche. La Orden debía estar preparada, atacarían al licántropo en la Casa de los Gritos, que era su residencia ahora que nuevamente trabajaba como profesor.__


	4. Capítulo IV

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge del nombre de una canción compuesta e interpretada por Miguel Nández en su disco homónimo. La película mencionada en esta historia es protagonizada por Ethan Hawke (y no sé a quién pertenece). En fin, esto fue escrito solo por diversión (y debido a una noche de insomnio) y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Mil gracias por los mensajes que me han enviado, sé que la historia es corta, pero espero dentro de algunas semanas publicar otra… Espero que les guste este final.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a:

**Ichan**: lamento lo de tu mutismo, pero espero que con este capítulo, las palabras regresen a ti. Espero que te guste como termina…

**Luna-Kitty-Lovegood**: mira que te inspiraste para el mensaje… me ha gustado lo de la "explosión de carácter mediterráneo" (jiji) Gracias por tu mensaje wapa, a ver que te parece como termina…

**Clau de Snape**: no puedo creerlo, es el mensaje más largo que he recibido. Estoy muy feliz de que te guste la historia y espero que el final no te desilusione. Tienes razón, estos hombres son observadores, voy a tener que aprovechar esa facultad en otras historias. 1000 gracias…

**Hermiginny13**: no te preocupes por Snape, ¡él se cuida solo! Espero que te agrade como acaba la historia, sé que es corta, pero en fin… por lo menos la acabé.

**Sara-Ginny**: Tranquila que no es el pelo de Snape lo que quiere (¡qué mala broma!), vas a ver lo que intenta hacer esa arpía! Espero que te guste el desenlace de la historia.

**Barbi_black**: gracias por el halago, no se si seré buena escritora o no, pero que me he divertido como nunca escribiéndola y leyendo los mensajes, eso si te lo puedo asegurar!!!!!!!! Gracias y espero que te guste como acaba.

**Strega-in-progress**: estoy segura que harías perder muchos puntos a tu casa con un comentario como ese, pero creo que es muy acertado! Yo creo que él puede ser muy tierno...

**Alexms**: Hola!!, me encantaron los 7 capítulos de tu historia, espero que la continúes muy pronto, estoy deseando que llegue la parte romántica de la historia… Gracias por el mensaje.

**Arwen Atenas**: fue un placer!, espero que funcione. Me alegro que te guste, no sé si esperas lo que va a pasar, pero espero que lo disfrutes…

**Grabado a fuego**

Luego de dos meses de no verse, Tonks se entera de que Snape, en su papel de espía, va a realizar un trabajo junto a Bellatrix Lestrange: deben matar a Remus... Pero ella no puede permitir que él se encuentre en peligro...

**Capítulo IV**

Bellatrix estaba segura de que aquello sería una trampa. Snape estaba traicionándolos y ella lo iba a descubrir esa noche. Ambos debían ir a la Casa de los Gritos por el escurridizo hombre lobo, pero ella había preparado una pequeña sorpresa.

Un grupo de doce mortífagos que se encontraban bajo su mando estarían esperándolos y si de alguna manera el profesor de pociones intentaba echar a perder la misión, ella daría la voz de alarma para que fuera atacado junto con Lupin.

Los miembros de la Orden se dispersaron por el pueblo de Hogsmade. Algunos se dedicaron a estar en las diferentes tiendas, otros simplemente se apostaron a hablar en alguna de las calles secundarias del lugar.

Al llegar la noche, dos figuras encapuchadas y vestidas totalmente de negro se deslizaron por una de las callejuelas que llevaban a la Casa de los Gritos. Lentamente se acercaron a la edificación. Esta era una noche de luna llena. Bellatrix deseaba matar a Remus cuando este se encontrara con apariencia de lobo, pues quería su piel para un proyecto personal. Sabía que un hombre lobo adulto era difícil de controlar, pero confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades, sería pan comido.

La mortífago ignoraba que Remus Lupin tomaba religiosamente la poción mata lobos que Snape le preparaba en grandes cantidades, por lo tanto, al acercarse la noche, Lupin empezó su actuación. Debía aparentar ser mortalmente peligroso. 

Los encapuchados se acercaron sigilosamente a una ventana y con un simple hechizo la abrieron. Tan silenciosamente como se acercaron a la casa, entraron en la sala de la casa. El lobo se encontraba en el segundo piso, pero debió escucharlos porque bajó rápidamente las gradas hasta encontrarse de frente con sus enemigos. Se lanzó diestramente sobre su primer adversario. Esto era arriesgado pues no sabía cuál de ellos era el profesor. 

Lestrange sintió el peso del lobo sobre su cuerpo. La estaba atacando, Snape debía rescatarla si quería probar su lealtad a Voldemort. El profesor de pociones dudó un momento, si ella moría ya no habría quién sospechara de él, además, había matado a muchos inocentes… Reaccionó a tiempo de separar al lobo de la yugular de su víctima. Con destreza paralizó al lobo y ayudó a levantarse a Bella. Ella no podía creerlo, él no se comportaba como un traidor, ¿se habría equivocado?

Se encontraba valorando las posibilidades cuando descubrieron que el ruido producido en la pequeña lucha había atraído a una serie de magos a la casa en la que se encontraban. Fuera de la edificación se disputaba una batalla entre los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban en el pueblo y los mortífagos que llevaba Bellatrix para atrapar a Snape de ser necesario.

El profesor comprendió que sus instintos lo habían salvado, ella le había tendido una trampa. Debía convencerla de que huyeran de ahí, pero ella no quería irse sin el lobo. El ruido fuera de la casa aumentaba a cada momento. Snape observó que los mortífagos perdían terreno y propuso ir en su "ayuda". Bella no lo escuchaba, lentamente se dirigía hacia el lobo inmovilizado contra la pared. 

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido en el piso superior de la casa en que se encontraban. Alguien estaba en ese lugar, el corazón de Snape dio un vuelco al percibir la presencia de la persona que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Era Tonks, estaba seguro de ello. No podía permitir que se enfrentara a Bella, ella era una asesina y no dudaría en matar a lo que quedaba de su familia.

Esa pequeña distracción dio tiempo suficiente a Remus de liberarse del hechizo que le había golpeado y lanzarse sobre la mortífago. En esta ocasión, Snape no intervino, se dirigía presuroso al segundo piso…

Arrancó su careta antes de terminar de subir las gradas. Ella estaba ahí, tan hermosa como la recordaba, en su mirada pudo ver el amor que ya conocía y un poco de ira que aunque sabía que no era dirigida a él, lo asustó.

Ella pasó a su lado con mucha decisión, le besó levemente en los labios y se dirigió al primer piso. El mortífago que la había seguido hasta allí, se levantó en ese momento y el profesor de pociones tuvo que enfrentarse a él. Remus había conseguido que Bella soltara su varita y peleaban mano a mano (o más bien mano a pata!). Bellatrix escuchó como una voz la llamaba…

- Querida tía, es un placer volver a encontrarte. – la mirada de la chica expresaba ahora un odio muy intenso.

Lupin se distrajo y recibió un fuerte golpe que lo dejó atontado por unos segundos. Bellatrix aprovechó ese momento para recuperar su varita y encararse con su sobrina.

- Es un placer encontrarte, querida. Veo que sigues luchando en el bando equivocado. No te preocupes, en nuestra familia esas aberraciones siempre terminan pronto… y mal. – una cínica sonrisa surcaba los labios de la mujer y la mente de Tonks daba cabida a dos únicos pensamientos: la muerte de su primo y el peligro que corría Snape.

- Estoy segura que terminará pronto… no lo dudes.

La lucha entre las dos mujeres comenzó inmediatamente. Un hechizo de la tía de Tonks hizo caer parte del techo y Lupin quedó atrapado en los escombros. Snape podía escuchar la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en el primer piso, pero aquel contra quien luchaba lo hacía fieramente y aunque él era más poderoso, tenía la desventaja de jugar limpio, cosa que su adversario no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Luego, de varias acometidas Snape logró atrapar a su oponente, lo maniató con un hechizo y bajó a ayudar a los suyos. Ya no importaba que descubrieran que era un espía, tenía que rescatarla, no podía llegar tarde…

Cuando se encontró en el primer piso, pudo ver como Tonks estaba en el piso y Bella se aproximaba a ella para terminar su trabajo.

- Avada…

No la dejó terminar, no podía hacerlo…

- Crucio… - gritó el profesor y la maldición golpeó de lleno a Lestrange. Ella le miraba incrédula, pero el dolor hizo que se doblara y se retorciera. Nunca había recibido una maldición que contuviera tanto odio. Estaba alimentada de años de sufrimiento, de años de desprecios recibidos y de un profundo odio a la persona que quería matar a la mujer que amaba…

Solo dejó de torturarla cuando un tranquilo aunque lastimado licántropo se acercó a él y le quitó la varita. Remus se encargó de maniatar a Bellatrix, pero debido a su forma de lobo no era tarea fácil. Con un rápido movimiento, ella logró tocar su marca tenebrosa y misteriosamente desapareció de la casa…

Snape lo dejó hacer y corrió hacia la chica. Ella estaba mal herida, eso era evidente. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y aunque no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, la joven si las tuvo para sonreír. Aunque ella perdió el conocimiento en ese momento, él estaba tranquilo, la había rescatado de una muerte segura. 

Había sido descubierto, pues no dudaba que Bellatrix se encontraría con Voldemort en esos momentos. No tenía idea de que la marca del brazo de esa mujer le sirviera para trasladarse hasta él, pero era evidente que así era. En el fondo podía ser una bendición que lo hubieran desenmascarado, ya no tendría que participar en las actividades de los mortífagos, pero lastimosamente para la Orden habían perdido a su único espía.

En la casa de Grimmuld Place, la convaleciente era ahora Nymphradora Tonks y el enfermero, cierto profesor de pociones de una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts. Él no podía salir libremente a la calle, pues debido a su traición, su cabeza tenía precio. Sabía que solo podría estar en el colegio o en la casa en la que se encontraba, aunque ninguno de los dos lugares era realmente seguro para él. Por el momento prefería la casa, ella estaba herida y lo único que él deseaba era estar a su lado y cuidarla. 

Ella se recuperó rápidamente, no solo gracias a las medicinas recibidas, sino también al amor que alimentaba su corazón. Aun en medio de sus problemas ambos eran felices. Compartían alegrías y tristezas y su amor lo percibían como lo habían sentido la primera vez… grabado a fuego en su piel.

**…tatuado y marcado por tu amor**

**tengo el corazón, grabado a fuego…**

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD 

Bueno, esta ha sido la historia completa… ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Les transcribo la canción completa para las personas que no la conocen:

**Grabado a fuego (Miguel Nández)**

**Poco a poco queda menos blanco  
en el papel que te empecé a escribir  
y entre tinta azul lágrimas cristalinas   
se revuelven contra ti  
pero cuando da comienzo esta batalla  
pido al cielo que se escuche mi alabanza  
Suerte, ven a mi**

**Poco a poco la tinta de mi bolígrafo  
te cubre por completo  
todo aquello que yo pensaba decirte   
esta reflejado aqu  
matasellos y directo hasta tu casa  
pido a Dios que haya escuchado mi alabanza  
dime que sí.**

Grabado a fuego  
tengo tu nombre aquí en mi pecho   
y me entretengo, curándomelo (Bis)

**Tras la espera, tu carta llega hasta mis manos  
y la intriga me hace preso antes de leer  
y me dices que quizás sería bonito  
que lo hablásemos en vez de estar escrito  
dime que vendrás…  
ven a mi… que sin ti…**

**Grabado a fuego,  
espero en un rincón deseando  
que tu ausencia no nuble esta pasión  
tatuado y marcado por tu amor  
tengo el corazón, grabado a fuego…**

Si teneís oportunidad de escucharla, no la desperdicies, es maravillosa y ¡cantada por una voz sorprendente! (yo soy una fan…)

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que sacaron un ratito para leer la historia, hayan o no dejado un mensaje… Si alguno tiene un comentarios o ideas para la segunda parte, le rogaría que me las haga llegar por medio de un mensaje (la verdad es que Sara Fénix Black no me va a dejar en paz hasta que escriba la continuación…)

Por último, otro agradecimiento (lo repetiré hasta la saciedad), sois geniales, gracias por leerme… 

Besos y hasta la próxima…****


End file.
